Connections
by CandyBearChris
Summary: On an Island he dreams or is this reality? Why are they so beautiful? What's an Ashikabi? Disclaimer Naruto and Sekirei.


**Connections**

Dreams and Reality

He couldn't remember how he got there. What he was doing before or even where it was he was laying. He could feel the cool breeze, the soft grass cushioning his body. There were stars in the sky as he stared off thoughtlessly. All he could remember was finally becoming a genin, defeating Gato in the land of mist, and finally Kakashi handing him his chunin exam registration. Where was he now? Slowly sitting up his senses became alert a knife was at his neck and there was another person in front of him.

The woman in front of was stunning, maybe it was because of the moon light, no she was just beautiful. He could feel his cheeks heating up. She had long purple hair. Her outfit was more military styled, but he couldn't focus enough all he could see was her face as she smiled at him.

Finally he remembered the katana placed against his neck.

Both strangers looked startled as the boy disappeared and was replaced with a log. Quickly they took a defensive stance the boy also took a stance a few feet away from him. He noticed that even though the other woman was not as beautiful at the purple haired one she too had a unique fascinating aura around her that drew him in. She too was wearing the same outfit as the other. All of a sudden he could feel a blood lust coming from the silver haired woman almost as strong as someone like Orchimaru. That's right he was fighting against Orochimaru! Where were his teammates? Were they okay?

'I need to get back!' He had no time to waste here.

"Who are you?" The purple haired woman said, still in her defensive stance.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you!?" Naruto shouted.

The silver haired woman had a sinister grin on her face. Like a tiger ready to pounce on their prey she slowly began to move.

"Karasuba no." The purple woman halted the other one now known as Karasuba. She knew her friend would rather just kill the boy, but she still wanted to know how he had gotten on the island, and even though he was younger he was still very cute.

The other woman only glared at her putting away her sword.

"My name is Sekrei num 1. Miya Asama. How did you come to the fine island of Karakura Island?" She asked.

Naruto scratched the top of his head and began to smile. She sure was cute when she smiled. Then his confusion began to show greatly on his face. He began to really concentrate on how he had gotten there.

The two women stare at him in for a good few minutes. Karasuba almost burst out laughing from the constipated look on the boy's face.

"Well I really don't know I remember a giant snake and then well here I am…" He grinned.

"Giant snake?" Both Karusuba and Miya looked at him in disbelief then each other. Karasuba shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe's his just an idiot."

"Hey I heard that!" Naruto grunted in frustration, slowly melting away at the silver haired women as she smiled for the first time in front of him.

"For now would you like to come with us until we figure out what is going on?" Miya asked. Karasuba gave her an alert glance she still didn't trust kid, after all how was he able to move so fast that even she the toughest sekirei couldn't notice.

"Actually I need to get back to my teammates. We were at the chunin exams and I don't even know if their still alive we were fighting a really bad guy. So I really need to hurry." Naruto said, but then he again looked around in confusion. Which way would he even start with? If only he had Kiba's instints maybe he would be able to smell his we back to them.

This perked Karasuba interest. "A strong opponent?"

"Ya Orochimaru-teme! That snake bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"Well since you don't know where you're going maybe we can help you." Miya smiled.

"Ya." Karasuba agreed more wanting to fight this bad guy.

"Really you guys would help me!?" Naruto asked shocked. No one had ever been willing to help him before.

Slowly they all began to walk in a random direction. Miya thought to herself this was an island so if his friends were there it wouldn't take to long to find them.

"So Naruto-san where did you come from?" Miya asked, striking up a conversation.

"Konoha!" Naruto grinned. "And one day I'm going to become hokage!"

Miya nodded not having a clue where this Konoha was. "And what is a hokage?"

Naruto gasped at her. How could no one know who the HOKAGE was? "The hokage is the strongest ninja in the village! He is the leader who has the respect of everyone in the village!"

This perked Karasuba's interest. Strongest aye? So how strong was the gaki then if he was to be the hokage. From what she could tell he was weakling, but something dark seemed to be deep inside of him and it sent chills of excitement down her spine.

"Oh really and how strong are you gaki?" Karasuba laughed.

"Well right now I'm only a genin." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Then there's chunin, jounin, and if you want to be elite Anbu. There's also sannin, but there's only three ninja I know of that has that rank and Orochimaru-teme is one of them."

Karasuba grinned. "So basically your like a little bunny rabbit."

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion. Though he was sure she was accusing him of being weak.

"At least bunnies are cute don't you agree Suba-chan?" Miya asked. Smiling at Naruto. Karasuba gave Miya a startled look.

Naruto blushed.

They had been walking for quite a few hours and Naruto was beginning to get frustrated. All he saw was land, ocean and more ocean! Wait what was that shiny huge metal thing sticking in the ground.

"What is that!?" Naruto asked in awe. He began running toward the strange object when the wind began to pick up.

"Why hello there handsome." A very seductive female voice whispered.

Naruto felt someone's breath on the back of his neck. Wait did they call him handsome.

"No his more of a bunny." Karasuba said. Miya nodded in agreement.

"But imagine what he will look like when his older." The woman purred. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, already you can feel the muscles beginning to develop! Hey wanna be my ashikabi?"

Naruto felt the mysterious woman running her hands along his body making him blush.

"Kazehana!" Miya shouted a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Boo your no fun Miya! Or did you already lay dibs." Kazehana whined.

"What's an ashikabi?" Naruto asked in confusion. Turning around to see just as sexy a woman as her voice. The woman winked at him. "Well you see…" Slowly she had her hands mover her breast up an down Naruto's inner perv began to come out Sakura had nothing on these women in front of him.

Everyone froze as Miya's killer intent began to radiate even Karasuba seemed a little fearful.

"Ok ok I got it I'll stop." Kazehana sighed moving away from Naruto.

Coming back to reality Naruto remembered he needed to find his teammates! If he was gonna get anything done he needed more eyes to search. He may not be as great of tracker as say someone like Kiba maybe even Shino with all those bugs, but he had one specialty making his stance.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted, thousands of clones poofed into existence and began running in every direction.

Miya looked on in shock not registering what was going on just that there was aloooot of Naruto's running around. Karasuba was shocked however this made her wonder what the kid was. Kazehana was very surprised except a small trail of blood began down her nose her mind took a turn down the dark side. Before any of them realized it all of the Naruto's were gone. Intead there was a note in his place.

_Thank you Miya-chan Karasuba-chan for helping me, but I really need to find my teammates. If anything happened to them because I was gone I couldn't live with myself. Your all very beautiful even Kazehana-chan, and I hope I see you all again. –Naruto Uzumaki._

A flame was lit in the three.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto didn't know why he had called them beautiful. He just felt like it so he did. All of a sudden a memory he had never experienced flashed into his mind it was of one of his clones being dispelled by a man with a yellow cape. 'What the?'

More memory's came as some fell of cliffs. Some were beaten by people he didn't know. Other's pushing other's into trees. 'Woah.'

He began to realize he could maintain all the information his clones learned. This meant if he trained with them he could learn faster. Naruto grinned. "This is awesome!"

All of a sudden dread filled him as he began to realize he really was on an island. He had already looked on every inch of the island and had no way to get back to Sasuke and Sakura. Coming to a stop atop one of the trees he began to panic. What if he was stuck here? What would he do then? What about the chunin exams? Was his teammates okay?

Exhaustion hit him. His eyes began to close as he felt his body begin to fall to the ground. Everything went black.

ZZZZZZ

They had run across a couple of his clones only for them to disappear in a poof of smoke. Karasuba was beginning to get very agitated. It was really early in the morning and they had spent the entire night looking for Naruto.

"You know u need to stop lying to yourself Suba-Chan." Kazehana smirked. Poking Karasuba on the cheek. She could feel Karasuba's katana against her neck, but she knew she wouldn't kill her.

"I'm going to bed." Karasuba said, grumpily heading toward the space craft.

Kazehana yawned in agreement following Karasuba.

"What about Naruto?" Miya worried. A slight burning sensation slowly building.

Kazehana grinned at her knowing. "Were on an island I'm sure we will see him sooner than later even if we don't look for him. From what I can tell he will survive either way."

Miya nodded, but she was still worried.

"You coming?" Kazehana asked.

"No I think I'll look for a little longer." Miya said.

Kazehana nodded. "If you find him be sure to tie him up and not let him go."

Miya blushed walking in the opposite direction of the other two. She too was tired, but something was telling her to continue to look for the blonde. The sun's rays began to shine brightly as she decided to look in the forest next. Why was it that she wanted to see the blonde again? She could see it in his eyes that he was in pain, scared, and overall suffering. Even with how nice and happy he acted she could tell there was something more, but something dark within him scared her.

She easily moved through the forest over roots and fallen branches. The others had felt the same thing she did. There was a power within the boy that attracted them to him. Karasuba would deny it, but Kazehana was a romantic. She didn't know what she would do about it. First off she needed to find him.

A hint of orange came into range a couple of feet ahead of her. It was a crumpled body sprawled out over a large tree root that was sticking out. Panic began to swell in Miya.

"Naruto!" She ran over to him. Checking his pulse she could feel a faint pulse. Miya sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Then she noticed the tears that had stained his cheeks. Slowly she picked him up and she moved to rest against a tree as she let him lay against her chest. Feeling a sigh of relief come from him as he nuzzled in closer to her. Miya could feel her body burning for him. Exhaustion consumed her as the world faded from her. "Ashikabi-sama…"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto had never felt so comfortable in his entire life. He felt as if every fear of having to keep alert on the next attempt at his life was gone. Like he could just simply be at peace be happy. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman staring straight into his eyes.

"Miya-chan?" Naruto whispered. He didn't want to get up. If he could he would stay like this for eternity.

Her cheeks were a very beautiful shade of red as she stared at him with eyes of want. Slowly her face inched closer to his. Naruto fell backwards as she climbed atop of him. He could feel the need to be closer to him burn brighter. Slowly he raised his head closer to hers.

"Ashikabi-sama." Miya whispered, before her lips locked with his. Naruto could feel power flow into him as it also flowed into her. Glowing purple wings burst from Miya's back. All of a sudden orange chakra spiraled around them as their kiss deepened. Neither noticed the surrounding around them or the orange chraka outlining Miya's purple wings making them glow brighter. Minutes passed the two continued. Miya's wings began to fade away leaving the mark on her back with and orange outline also being around the insignia.

Breaking apart Miya smiled at Naruto. "My sword my soul my being I vow to protect my Ashikabi from suffering."

"I to will protect you Miya." Naruto said a new bond forming between the two.

Miya kissed him again. The two layed there in the forest for several minutes not noticing the world around them only each other.

"No fair I wanted to make him my ashikabi first!"

Naruto and Miya looked over to see Kazehana and Karasuba glaring at them. Naruto looked Miya as she wrapped her arms passively over her Ashikabi and stuck her tongue out at them. They all laughed at how childish she was being.

"I'm stuck here aren't I?" Naruto sighed. Until he could figure out how to get off the island he would stay with Miya and get to know her better.

"Stupid bunnies." Karasuba glared her a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Hey hey why do you keep referring to me as a bunny?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Thousands of cute Naruto's. I think that explains enough." Kazehana grinned.

Miya nodded in agreement.

"Well should we tell the others about him?" Karasuba asked.

"Ya." Miya agreed, helping Naruto off the ground.

"Well gaki think you can keep up?" Karasuba grinned.

"I think the question is can you keep up Suba-chan?" Naruto said instantly right beside. Then in another burst of speed a good distance already between them.

Karasuba blinked a small blush on her cheeks. "What the hell?" Kazehana and Miya laughed at her.

Naruto was far gone when they all realized he didn't know where he was going. Quickly they all ran after him shouting "Naruto!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later they had arrived at the spaceship. Everyone except Naruto was worn out. They looked at him like a monster. How the hell did a human have more stamina then three of the strongest sekirei in existence? Naruto just grinned at them.

"Oh what do we have here? Is this the intruder me and Mutsu were trying to take care of?"

"No and Yes Matsu. His not an intruder his my ashikabi." Miya said.

"OH My! Oh my!" Matsu said pushing up her spectacles.

They heard a loud growl come from Naruto's stomach. All of them laughed except Matsu who had a calculated look in her eyes.

"By chance do you have any ramen? Neh?" Naruto chuckled. Rubbing his belly.

They all shook their head no. Causing Naruto to begin to cry tears great he was stuck on an island with no ramen just great. At least he was surrounded by beautiful women. This all felt like a dream to him. Leading him inside Kazehana began to help Miya cook something for them all to eat. Naruto laid his head on the table and relaxed waiting for his empty belly to be filled. Several passed when a wonderal aroma filled Naruto's nostrils.

"Here you go Ashikabi-sama." Miya said, placing a plate of food in front of him and then sitting next to him.

One bite just one bite and Naruto was hooked. He kissed Miya on the cheek and quickly went back to enjoying this wonderful food in front of him.

As they all ate Karasuba continued to glance at Naruto. Who was he? How strong was he? She wanted to fight him. "Hey gaki."

"Hmm." Naruto said continuing to eat.

"Let's have a match after this."

"Karasuba!" Miya glared. The rest looking at her in question.

"Don't worry I won't kill the brat. I just want to test him." Karasuba said.

"Oh to see if his good enough to be your ashikabi?" Kazehana joked.

Karasuba glared at her.

Miya quickly claimed her Naruto by wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Sure I'll spare with u Suba-Chan. After all I at least need to continue training while I'm here." Naruto said. "But I would like to know what an Ashikabi is."

Miya sweat dropped forgetting that she had wanted to tell Naruto about that first before he had winged her. Quickly she brought a hand over Kazehana's mouth before she made it sound way more perverted than what it needed to be.

"Ahem." Matsu coughed. "I think I can tell you best."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Damn you bunnies." Karasuba shouted in frustration. She had sliced through hundreds of Naruto's only for more to multiply. Durning the first of the fight she had had the complete advantage she could of killed him four times over, but then he took it up a notch and started summoning a bunch of clones.

She was trying to control her blood lust to not kill the boy, but he was beginning to make that very difficult. "Fight like a real man you coward hiding behind all these damn clones!"

This began anger Naruto as he charged at her dropping down to kick up toward her chin to knock her into the sky. Her katana sliced right through him killing another clone. Finally only ten left he was beginning to wear her out.

The brat had no good fighting style all he was good at was making a bunch of clones and wearing his opponent out this made Karasuba frown. She had expected a lot more out of him. In her opinion she might was well end his life now, but she knew she couldn't so instead…

"How do you expect for your teammates to even still be alive if your this weak? I bet they were slaughtered by that Orochimaru guy. While you sit here…"

Killer intent began to suffocate her freezing her in place. The nice boy they had met was replaced with that darker side that she had felt before. It felt as if all the air was sucked out of her as she watched in fear as his eyes turned red with black slits and a strange orange aura began to bubble around him.

On the side lines Miya and Kazehana looked on in fear. Matsu squeaked and ran inside. While Mutsu hand moved toward his weapon.

"Naruto-sama…" Miya whisped in fear.

"**Don't you ever." **Naruto instantly was on Karasuba clutching her Katana in his hand a small line of blood seeping out and her shattered her blade. The wound was already healed as his hand moved to her throat choking her.

Even though she knew she was in a near death situation the small flame burst into a blazing inferno. Her hand reached out to massage his cheek as she whispered Ashikabi-sama… Her life beginning to fade away.

"Naruto!" Miya shouted running toward him.

Quickly Naruto regained his senses and released Karasuba. She fell to her knees coughing. "Karasuba-chan I'm." He froze terrified of what he had done out of anger. Karasuba got up on one knee and took ahold of his hand. "Naruto-sama will you be my Ashikabi?"

"Suba-chan?" Before he realized and Miya could stop her Karasuba claimed his lips black wings bursting from her back as well as orange chakra surrounding them. Everyone watched in amazement even Matsu peaked out the door in interest. As her wings dispersed a black crest formed on her back with an orange outline.

"As sharp as my blade I vow to cut down my Ashikabi's enemies."

Kazehana whistled. Matsu looked intrigued. The sound of helicopters began to become noticed.

All of the sekirei took up their offensive positions and Naruto followed suit not having time to register what happened. Karasuba frowned in disappointment from her katana being broken she wouldn't be of much help, unless… Quickly she grabbed Naruto and kissed him again her wings glowing on her back.

"As sharp as my blade I vow to cut down my Ashikabi's enemies."

A pure black blade formed on the hilt of her old Katana. She could feel power radiating from the blade this made her grin. Now she could have some fun!

Naruto didn't have a chance to recover as out of jealousy Miya grabbed him and kissed him her wings forming on her back.

"My sword my soul my being I vow to protect my Ashikabi from suffering."

A white blade similar to Karasuba's formed in her hand. She could feel the power radiating from the blade. Miya grinned this was going to be fun.

"This is no fair!" Kazehana pouted. She wanted her Ashikabi to.

"What are those!?" Naruto shouted verily being able to be heard over the helicopters.

"What?" Miya shouted.

"Those things in the air!" Naruto shouted.

"Helicopters!" Matsu shouted.

"Heliumcoppers!?" Naruto shouted back.

"No!"

They all shut up as the helicopters began to fire. However with Karasuba's and Miya's new power combined the enemy didn't even last five seconds as the two ran around like they were in candy land enjoying cutting the Helicopter's in half and demolishing the men around them. The rest of them sweat dropped as they watched two lawn mowers cutting grass.

"Scary." Naruto thought knowing not to get on their bad side. The enemy already wiped out.

Kazehana took this as her chance. When Miya and Karasuba came down from their blood lust they looked to see that Naruto was gone and so was Kazehana.

"Naruto!" Miya shouted while Karasuba already knew this was gonna happen she just shrugged already getting what she had wanted out of it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

They were sitting over a cliff looking out toward the ocean.

"Neh Naruto do you like Miya-chan?" Kazehana asked.

Naruto blushed and nodded.

"Do you like Karasuba?"

Naruto thought about it even though he was mad about what she had said earlier he couldn't hold it against her. Honestly she was very unique and he liked that about her and she was really strong. He nodded.

"What about me?" Kazehana asked, putting her finger to her lip.

Naruto gulped his cheeks going tomato red she was drop dead sexy he didn't know much about her, but she seemed really nice. He knew where she was going with this and decided to make a move first. "Kazehana-chan will you be my sekirei?" He asks moving closer to her.

She blushed. "Very manly of you Naruto-kun." Quickly she pounced on him pushing him to the ground and claiming his lips. Her hands began to roam under his shirt. Light wispy wings that took on the color of a light orange from the orange chakra burst from her back. A white insignia with orange around it forming on her back.

Naruto now had three beautiful sekirei. Each he would treasure equally. He felt her grab his hand as she placed it on one of her breast.

"By the forewinds of my contract, my Ashikabi's dark clouds will be blown away."

Naruto turned bright red as he couldn't pull his hand away from her large breast. They were so soft. Squeezing a little harder he could hear a soft moan from Kazehana, for some reason he really wanted to make her do that again.

All of a sudden killer intent flooded the area.

"There will be no indecency on Kamikura Island!"

Miya pushed Kazehana off of Naruto. A small fight broke out between the two. Karasuba laughed at them, while Naruto sweat dropped. Several minutes passed as Naruto enjoyed the company of his three sekirei. If this was a dream he never wanted to ne woken up, but in the back of his mind he was still worried about Sakura and Sasuke. All of a sudden it felt like someone was slapping him in the face.

"Naruto!" Kazehana Karasuba and Miya shout. A desperate look appearing on their faces.

Another slap to the face this one a little harder.

"Naruto!"

Slap.

"What!?" Naruto shouted jolting up to see that it was Shikamaru slapping him in the face. "What?' Naruto looked around in confusion. Ino was cutting Sakura's hair, Sasuke looked more emo then ever, and Chouji and Shikamaru was staring at him. He was back at the forest of death. 'It was all a dream' Naruto became even more depressed, but for some reason he could faintly feel three other's connected to him. Pulling him in a direction he didn't know, but it was one he knew he needed to follow.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz

This has been in my mind for a little while. More will be explained later on, just know Naruto's has a mission to find his Sekirei. I'm not gonna say much other than that.


End file.
